Henley
by LibertyMoon
Summary: 'Henley Winchester has been dead for two decades, now because her twin brother Dean was almost martyred she is back.' She essentially takes the place of Mary's character but spins a canonical story of her own.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _Henley, Henley, stay with me, keep your eyes me._

 _Dad, she's choking._

 _Henley stay calm, it's going to be alright._

 _Dad, please hurry._

 _Henley… Henley… Henley_

 _Don't leave._

The sound of my brother hopelessly calling for me echoed throughout the calm breeze that warped its way up past my toes across my thinly veiled clothing, dancing its way irritably across my skin through to the tips of my hair.

 _Wake up._

I slowly began to pry my eyes open, I was almost afraid of what I would find. Would it be continual darkness? A large pearly white gate resting on a sea of clouds? Or, perhaps a fiery pit of molten lava?

Instead when I opened my eyes I saw a familiar sight that calmed me, a sight that told me that it would all be ok, that I was be safe.

Stars.

A whole sky full of them glowed proudly high above in the darkness. Their light permeated down through rich, luscious, green leaves, held together by sturdy branches hidden out of sight.

Drawing my eyes away from the sky I took in what surrounded me. It seemed like a park from what I could see in the faint light. The grass was recently cut and the surrounding hedges perfectly shaped.

 _What am I doing here? Where is here even?_

I stood hesitantly, rocking back a bit as my legs failed to comply. I wrapped my arms around my body as I shivered, I wasn't used to the cold climate yet, last place I stood was in Houston and it was summertime over there. This place was dark and cold, the wind made it harsher. Looking down I could see I was still in my night clothes that consisted of an old Fleetwood Mac t-shirt and bohemian style shorts that I stole from the Salvo store last spring.

 _I am in the middle of nowhere. I have to get back home… Oh man, Dad's gonna kill me for this one._

 _What is that?_

I whipped around a full 180 degrees as I heard the sound of leaves rustling in the distance, the sound becoming closer and closer. I began to move a few paces backwards hoping that it wasn't a monster out there in the foliage. The movement abruptly stopped, I had to make a decision, either I could wait and find out what it was, or I could turn the other way and run.

I was outgunned and if it came down to it unmanned, I didn't know where I was and how far I could run without shoes and prickles are a bitch.

 _What the hell, not like this is my first rodeo_.

Deciding to take a big risk I called out to the thing. In retrospect though it was probably the lamest and stupidest line said in any horror film.

"Hello… Is there someone out there?"

It was quiet for a moment before whatever it was broke out into a sprint towards me. Holding my ground I stood there motionless, my knees unlocked and ready to run if need be.

Suddenly a figure emerged from out of the shrubs, as it came closer I could see in the faint moonlight that it was an unrecognisable, but yet somewhat familiar man. He was silent as he examined me, I suddenly felt self-conscious and crossed my arms over my chest in a nervous manner.

"Hi, I'm so sorry, but can you help me? I don't know exactly where I am, I must have slept walked or something." I rationalised more to myself than to him. My teeth began to chatter as I the wind blew over again. The man in front of me remained silent.

"Okkkk… I know this might be confusing, but I am very eager to get home to a nice hot shower. If you don't mind. I'm staying at Motel 7 just off interstate 10. My names…"

"Henley?" The man cut me off. My eyes widened, how did he know who I was? The situation was now becoming all too real, he could be a monster. I mean, I woke up here in the middle of nowhere, he could have brought me here. I instantly regretted not ducking tail and running the second I awoke.

"I, uh… Are you really… real?" He continued, I slowly began to back away. The man's pace outmatched my own, soon he stood a little more than two feet away. Reacting on the first instinct that came to mind, I brought my leg up as high and as fast as I could, hitting him directly in the groin.

As soon as he fell to his knees I punched him hard in the face before bringing him all the way to the floor. Propping myself up on top of his back I grabbed his arm pulling it all the way backwards to the verge of snapping. He moaned in pain trying to free himself from my hold.

"Who the fuck are you and where the hell have you brought me?" I hissed, bringing his arm even further back ready to break it on command.

"I'm… Ow… I'm Dean Winchester, your brother? Please will you let go of me Henley?"

I answered his question by pulling his arm all the way up hearing the bone move cleanly out of place. He let out a whirl wind of cusses. I then grabbed his other arm preparing to inflict the same pain.

"My brother…? Ha, you ain't my brother bozo. My brother is a lame ass sixteen year old who listens to soul crushing heavy metal rock and is fast tracked to morbid obesity by twenty-five. So again, I'm going to ask you, who are you and where am I? If you don't answer me properly this time, I will dislocate every damn bone in your body so badly that all the Kings Men would be able to put you back together again, humpty."

"The Fu-, Ow, son of a b***h… that hurt." I rolled my eyes before digging him harder into the ground. This was bound to make him talk.

"It's me your brother Dean, don't you remember womb to tomb and all that. How about the dinner on Elk Street where we got food poisoning when we were fourteen. Do you remember that? What about our first day at High School where you punched Peter O'Malley in the face when he tried to grab your ass? How about when we once counted how many different McDonald's restaurants we had been to in six months, we counted forty-eight. Or when we were twelve and you burned a ghosts grave with me still in it by mistake." The man pleaded in short breaths of pain. I did remember all that, but none of it made any sense, he could be a shapeshifter or a ghoul, or even a demon if they existed at all.

"No, you are either a stalker or a monster, I don't really care. You are not my brother, my brother is just a teenager like me."

"I was when you died."

"What do you mean when I died? I am right here. How stupid are you?"

"Can't you remember Hens? Christmas 1995? The witches? The hex bags? The Blood?" He asked, my grasp began to slacken as I started to feel a wave of nausea over me. I tried to block the oncoming memory from my head as my throat tightened.

"I watched you die Henley, I held you in my arms." My head began to throb loudly, I let go of him heaving heavily in and out as he continued.

"You choked on your own blood, you couldn't breathe." My chest tightened as sweat began dropping off my face.

"We weren't able to save you Henley, I'm sorry, we tried." I got off him as fast as I could, I began to crawl away on my hand and knees, where I finally puked across the clean cut grass.

I could hear 'Dean', or whatever he liked to call himself, get up off the ground limping over to where I lay hunched over sobbing like an idiot. Placing his good hand on my shoulder he spoke.

"Your name is Henley Elisabeth Winchester, and I was only 16 years old when you died. We have a little brother named Sammy and a father John. Our mother died when we were four. We spent our entire life on the road. We had no one else a majority of the time when growing up. I know that this is all new and confusing, I've been there, but I'm going to take care of you, everything will be fine again like it once was." I continued to weep softly as the pain the memory brought on began to subside.

I slowly rose to my feet as I turned back to face him wiping away the tears from my eyes. I nodded softly figuring that I should go along with this at least for the meantime until I found out what the hell was going on.

"Now, can you please pop this back in place so we can go home to Sammy? It's been a long ass day."

I began to calmly help him across the clearing to a small park bench situated a few metres away. I assisted him in shrugging off his outer jacket so I could have a clearer sight as to where to pop the bone back in place.

"You are just pure mean Henley. That was a cruel thing to do to a man, isn't anything sacred." 'Dean' complained wincing as he sat down.

"Nothing you didn't teach me… Apparently." I mumbled as I examined the break.

"Oh great, are you really passing the blame onto me. I didn't teach you to do it to your own brother." I ignored him

"You practically ripped my entire arm off." He continued.

"It's a clean dislocation, you'll be fine you big baby. Do you need me to run over to a servo to get you a lollypop or do you think you can handle it?" I taunted, his glare answered the question.

"On three, one… t…" I pushed his arm back into place.

"My god that bloody hurt." I rolled my eyes letting go of his arm. I picked up his jacket to help him put it back on.

"No you wear it, you look like you could freeze to death." He said in a gruff voice, he sounded just like how dad used to. Nothing like the Dean I knew.

"If you really are Dean, then where is Dad?" I asked nonchalantly pulling the sleaves over my wrists before zipping the jacket up. His brow furrowed.

"He passed about ten years back." He spoke gauging my reaction, he must have had a long time to grieve. I nodded suppressing my grief, I mean, he could be lying for all I know.

"Figures, was it the yellow eyed demon?"

"In a way it was, but he gave himself up for me." He said dejectedly.

"Right," I snorted.

"What's funny about that?"

"Oh, nothing, just that doesn't sound like my father at all. I'm pretty sure he'd hand me over to the devil himself for the chance to kill that damned demon." I shook my head. "Of course he'd save you and not me, right. I mean his prodigal son and all."

"Henley, there was nothing he could do, nothing I could do."

"You could have looked faster." I put bluntly, that shut 'Dean' up.

"So, if you really are my brother, over twenty years have passed and I really died. Then how am I here?" I asked taking a seat on the bench next to him.

"It's a very long story that spans way back to when Dad passed. You see…" he began before I cut him off.

"Keep it short and to the point Tarantino, I don't need your entire life story."

"Ok… Demons exist, angels exist, and God exists. God likes to go by Chuck now, Chuck has a sister named Amara, the yin to god's yang. Sam and I accidentally let her out of her interdimensional cage. Amara was planning world domination, up until her and her brother hashed it out. I helped out with that so she brought you back to life." He explained as I stared at him blankly.

"Right… I believe you now." I smiled.

"Really?" He looked at me surprised.

"Yeah, you're not a monster... You're just a sick, looney, Christian stalker slash psychopath. That's just great. I'm getting out of here, and for your own good you should get lost before I beat the crap out of you." I snarled before getting up to leave.

"Henley… Henley wait, just stop… I know it's crazy but it's true, look… I'll prove it." I keep marching on figuring that I could find a main road somewhere, there must be cars, I might be able to highjack a car depending on the model. A small, slim black brick was thrust out in front of me.

"What the fuck is this?" I asked grabbing it then stepping back a fair bit to put some distance between us.

"It's a phone." He replied.

"Who are you trying to kid here, I know what a phone looks like you dunce and this isn't one."

"Just press the button at the bottom, you'll see."

I looked at him imperviously before following what asked. Suddenly the thing lit up revealing a picture with the time and date at the very top.

"Very clever I'll give you that, but where are the numbers?" He leant over and opened it up to a new screen before a keyboard appeared on the screen. After a few more minutes of fiddling around with it, I gave up.

"Say I do believe you, that this is the future or whatever. But, I'm not dead and you're not my brother." I said shoving the device back into his hand.

"Come with me." He said leading me towards another clearing. I tried to object but he continued dragging me forward. I soon realised that we weren't in a park, but a graveyard. I looked around confused, this place began to look familiar to me. I soon figured out why, we stopped in front of a grave stone that belonged to my mother. It was put in place by my uncle even though my mother did not have a body to bury. The fire took care of that, I remembered how we would visit on occasion.

"You found my mother's grave, kudos to you." I said sarcastically as 'Dean' rolled his eyes.

"That's not what I wanted to show you." He said motioning to the headstone that stood just beside it. It was newer than my mothers, but not by that much, it was approximately the same size but made from grey granite. On it read:

 _Henley Winchester_

 _1979-1995_

 _Loving Daughter and Sister_

"Dad had your body burned on a pyre as per the hunter's tradition, but he had your ashes buried here alongside mom." I swallowed heavily. He then took out his wallet and handed me a card. On it was a picture of him with my brother's name and the birthdate we shared.

"Ok." I said bluntly before turning to face him.

"Let's go home." I pulled my hands into the warmth of my pockets before I turned to walk out of the cemetery.

"Ok." Dean nodded and followed beside me with a giant shit eating grin on his face.

Let me know what you guys think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

We walked alongside the main road for a bit as Dean attempted to receive 'service' on his phone.

"So, where is home exactly?"

"Hmmm…" he hummed absentmindedly as he held his phone up high in the air.

 _As if an extra foot would make a difference._

"You said we'd go home to see Sammy. We don't have a home."

"We do now, you'll love it Hens, the things massive, it's like our very own bat cave. Except probably way cooler. It has a proper kitchen, a dining room, a library, a ten car space underground garage, multiple bedrooms, great water pressure. I know how much you used to complain about that."

"How on God's green earth did you manage to afford that?" I laughed.

"We inherited it from our grandfather, it was left empty for years." He said grinning.

"Grandpa Sam left it behind?"

"No, dad's father Henry, the guy you were named after."

"What the dead beat father who walked out on Dad. The guy must have been loaded."

"Yeah, turns out he didn't walk out on him. He was a part of a secret society and managed to time travel into the future and died here." I shook my head in disbelief.

"Yeah, cause that sounds like the most logical explanation."

"After the things Sam and I have seen, nothing can surprise us anymore." I suddenly punched him in the arm causing him to hiss in pain.

"I'm sorry, did that surprise you." I grinned while he glowered at me. He then turned his attention back to his phone as the no service icon was replaced with a quarter of the bars filled.

"Finally" he sighed in relief before he opened up an app called 'uber'.

"What's that?" I asked watching as he pressed a few more buttons.

"I'm calling an uber" Seeing my puzzled face he explained. "It's like a cheaper version of a taxi service, except it is driven by normal everyday people."

"Isn't that dangerous?" I asked confused, the future was so weird.

"Don't worry Chick, your big brother Dean will protect you from the super evil Uber drivers." He laughed, I hit him again on his bad arm. He hissed again.

"I'm fifteen minutes older than you, you ass."

"Would you stop doing that?" He asked sharply.

"Will you stop being such a twerp?" I retorted snidely.

"How would you like it if I dislocated your arm?" He snapped.

"I'd like to see you try old man." I snorted.

"I'm 37 that's hardly old." He murmured defensively. I mockingly placed my own hand over my mouth gasping.

"Oh, you poor geriatric bastard, it's worse than I thought. You've got the 37s, should I call a doctor?"

"Just stop it Henley."

"Hey, this makes you old enough to be my father." He turned to me horrified at the thought.

"You will not say another word to anyone about this."

"Fine with me, as long as you no longer tell people we're twins, I can't be seen hanging around an old guy." I joked nudging him, I could see him try to suppress a smile out of the corner of my eye.

"How far away is the ubra?"

"About 5 minutes."

"Then how far's the… bat cave or home as you call it, after that?"

"We call it the Bunker, It's over in Lebanon, Kansas it's about a 9 hour drive, we'll have to hotwire a car in St. Louis, we should make it there by lunch. Man, Sammy's going to be in for a shock. He still misses you after all these years, I did too."

"I miss him too, well the younger him anyway. How long after we get to the bunker will you be sending me back?"

"What do you mean back?" Dean asked incredulously.

"You know, back to 1995, like in Back to the Future. It's not like I can stay here Dean, I mean I'm not exactly from this time period. I've got Sammy to look after back home and dad, even you too. I mean, once I get back it will all go back to normal." Half way through my spiel Dean abruptly stopped walking.

"Henley, I don't think…" I looked at him patiently, he seemed off, there was something vacant in his eyes like what I had just said had upset him.

"Dean, you know I have to go back home right." I frowned sombrely looking into his matching set of eyes.

"Right?" I questioned again. I turned to look away as a car rolled up besides us. Plastering on what was perhaps the fakest grin I could muster, I hoped into the back seat while Dean walked around to the side door.

"Where would you two like to go?" A male's voice rang out, I looked into the rear-view mirror to see a young rather attractive face.

"We'd like to get to St Louis if possible." I smiled sweetly.

He grinned and replied with a "no problem" before indicating back onto the road. We were about 20 minutes into our trip and so far all Dean had done was stare ahead at the open road in silence. I meanwhile made pleasant chatter with the driver who was named something starting with M.

"So, how did a pretty girl like you end up walking barefoot on the side of a road?" He asked overtaking a truck driver working the night shift.

"Oh, we were on our way to St. Louis to visit our nan, but our car broke down about half a mile back. My idiot brother here figured we could walk the rest of the way back into town then call a tow truck in the morning. So I told him, there is no way I'm walking two miles to the nearest motel. Let's just take an Ubra."

"Uber" Dean whispered.

"Uber." I repeated quickly.

"So here we are, and we were really lucky too that a handsome fella like you came along. I was worried we'd run into a Gilberto Chamba type serial killer." I said attempting to sound really worried.

"Don't worry miss, you're in good hands." He said winking through the mirror, I grinned.

"Oh, I bet. What did you say you're name was?" I flirted back. I could see Dean becoming more and more irritated.

"Alright, alright Bobby Wheeler enough with the lovey dovey eyes, she's underage." Dean bit out glaring at Mathew… Mark… Marcus, that's it.

"Dean!"

"I'm just doing my job man."

"Just keep your eyes on the road and your questions to yourself or else you and I will have a problem." The look Dean gave him seemed to put the fear of God into his eyes.

We all suffered in long silence for the remaining half an hour of the trip. Marcus finally pulled up just outside a bar at the edge of town before letting us out.

I watched my step as I got out, weary for broken glass pieces. I was about to follow after Dean when Marcus rolled down the car window handing me a piece of paper.

"Hey, here's my twitter username, DM me, maybe sometime we can go get a drink." He smirked as I bit my lip pretending to think over it.

"Get out of here before I call the cops and tell them you're a paedophile." Dean glared at him snatching the number from my hand. Less than five seconds later the car disappeared from site.

"Really Dean, he seemed alright to me." I raised my eyebrow before shaking my head.

"Alright people don't ask teenagers out for drinks, the very last thing you need is to slide into his DM's."

"His degenerative myelopathy, I don't think he's a dog Dean." I answered confused.

"Yeah, degenerative myelopathy, keep thinking that." Dean chuckled as we made our way towards a colony of empty cars that were ripe for the picking.

"And what's a twitter?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After an incredibly long journey to Lebanon we finally slowed down outside what appeared to be an old abandoned factory nestled seamlessly into a hill. The place was so large that I couldn't even see half the building from outside of the car window.

"Are we making a pit stop?" I looked over to Dean who put the car into park.

"No, we're here, home sweet home." Dean softly grinned. My eyes widened looking back out at the building as Dean exited the car. It took me a minute to take it all in, it's been a long day.

I heard a sharp knock on the window which pulled me out of my reverie.

"You coming or what?" I heard his muffled voice ask through the door. I quickly scuffled out of the car following after him as he walked down a small flight of stairs to the entrance door. He fished out an old cabinet type key from deep within his pocket swiftly unlocking the door.

"Prepare to be amazed." He smiled lightly before pushing the door open allowing me to go through first. I raised my eyebrows as I ducked through the door slowly making my way over to the balcony railing. _And I thought outside was incredible._

"No way, I didn't think you literally meant a bunker. This place is massive, and you live here?" I asked turning to face him.

"For some time now yeah, when we're not on the road that is." He replied giving the place a once over.

"And to think we lived in seedy motel rooms for the past twelve years, all the while this was just sitting here. What cult did you say owned this place?"

"The Men of Letters, a sort of supernatural scholars, they're all gone now." He spoke nonchalantly as I slowly made my way down the staircase.

"Shame, Sammy would have probably drank the Kool-Aid to join." I smiled at the thought of my kid brother. That all changed though as I made it to the last step. Looking down I saw a patch of fresh blood two feet away followed by another, then another heading towards the next room.

"I'll find you some new clothes. You still like the Ramones right?" I heard Dean as he came up from behind having not seen what was below.

"Dean, whose blood is that?" I asked looking up at him as he stopped in his tracks beside me. His expression looked just as confused as I was. He swiftly pulled out a gun from his waistline walking forward slowly.

"Dean?" I asked again taking in my surroundings more carefully. He motioned for me to stay still and quiet as he moved further in.

"Sammy? Cass?" He called out, no reply. He made his way back over grabbing a revolver from under the desk on my left.

"Take this. Stay here."

"You said that this was the safest place in the world. That nothing could get in." I quietly hissed grabbing on to the gun readying it in my hand.

"Yeah well, something got in." He whispered annoyed with my comment before stalking off into some other part of the bunker.

 _Was he seriously leaving me here?_ Great, my second shot at life ends with me lying dead alone in the middle of a storm cellar with fantastic lighting. There is no way I am waiting around to die.

I started to move in the opposite direction to Dean, looking to my left I see some sort of sigil written in blood. Monster hunting keeps getting weirder and weirder.

 _This must be the library._ Surrounding me were hundreds of books all of which looked rather old and outdated like something out of Scooby-Doo. Would it hurt to add a little something that was contemporary? Or now I thought about it, something from the mid-nineties. I picked up a book from off the shelf.

 _An Encyclopedia of How to Cure Deadly Bites._ Handy, I mused to myself before hearing a door slam open ricocheting off the surrounding walls. I quickly put the book back in place before ducking behind one of the pillars. I held onto the gun tighter as I heard the mysterious intruder swiftly walk down the stairs. His footsteps came nearer and nearer. I prayed quietly that it was Sammy and not some mass murdering child killer.

 _I have to act now, I have to act now, I have to act now._ A mantra read on repeat in my mind every time a foot hit the floor.

Taking a deep breath I came out from behind pointing the gun firmly at the strange figure. I could tell right away that it wasn't Sammy. His eyes were blue, his hair black. Though worn out he dressed too done up to be a Winchester.

"Who are you?" He spoke roughly.

"Put your hands up and I'll tell ya." He didn't, instead an odd silver knife then dropped into his right hand as he moved towards me. I took it as a sign of aggression and shot all six rounds into his chest. I thought for a moment that it would stop him, but he only seemed to stumble back slightly. Not like a man who had just been beat.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" I heard Dean exclaim coming up from the right side of the room.

"It's okay. It's okay. He's a friend, all right. Give me that before you hurt yourself Trigger Happy Henley." He sniped taking the gun carefully from me. Hurt myself? This guy should be dead.

"Cass? You alright man?"

"Dean!" The man 'Cass' looked shocked at the appearance of my brother.

"He wouldn't put his hands up." I reasoned more to myself than to Dean.

"So you shot him?" He raised his eyebrows putting the gun away.

"He had a knife." I argued

"And what if he knew where Sam was? You'd have just shot our only lead." He spoke like I had done something wrong.

"Shoot first ask questions later, that's what Dad taught us." I recited flippantly.

"Since, when has that ever worked?"

"All the time, hence why we are still alive."

"You just shot my friend."

"He's fine too, happy days am I right."

"Dean!" The strange trench coat wearing friend of Dean's interrupted launching himself into Dean's arms.

"Hey. Okay. All right." Dean embraces him tightly back, a little too tightly for just friends in my opinion.

"You're alive?" He sort of looked on the verge of tears.

"Yeah." Their hands dropped to their sides

"What about the bomb and the Darkness? What happened?"

"I'll tell you everything. Where is Sam?"

"He's not here." Cass looked as equally devastated over that fact.

"I'm sorry. Hi, me here. Are we just ignoring the fact that I shot this guy six times and he's still alive? What the hell are you?"

"I'm an angel."

"He's an angel." They both replied in sync.

"I'm going to need you to repeat that. I thought you said they were all murdering conceded douche bags with wings who like to blow up the world for a Sunday roast."

"This is Cass, he's one of the good guys."

"Yeah, just like some monsters are warm and fussy on the inside and just want to be loved right?"

"He's not like the rest of them, he's good and he's a friend."

"Yeah, you've mentioned that twice now. Friend huh! We still using that term these days." I said looking at the body language between the two. He rolled his eyes.

"No. Cass, meet Henley. Hens meet Castiel." He said introducing us briefly, it took Castiel a moment to catch on.

"Your sister."

"Yeah. So, wait, uh, where – where is Sam? He's not answering his phone, there's blood on the floor. What's going on?"

"I don't know. We came back here, there was a woman waiting for us. She blasted me away. I don't know who she was. I don't know what happened to Sam." I looked just as confused as the two of them seemed to be.

"Okay, well, the bunker's empty, so – so they've obviously left here. You said woman – not an angel, not a demon, a-a human."

"She was human." He confirmed.

"When did this go down?" Dean asked turning away before sitting down at the table.

"It was 2:12 a.m."

"Oddly specific…" I whispered as Dean pulled out another brick thing, except this one opened up.

"Is that like a computer or something?" I asked looking underneath the table for the console as Dean typed away.

"Yes. I don't trust them." I looked confused at Castiel, it did seem like an odd thing for a celestial being to say. The machine suddenly showed a picture of the CCTV recordings.

"Got something. An S.U.V. ran a red light a few blocks from here at 2:21 a.m. And there wasn't another car for 40 minutes."

"Did you just hack into the traffic cameras?" I asked peering over. That was so fast.

"You think it's them?" Castiel interjected.

"It's worth a shot." Dean replied.

"Alright, I'm going to quickly grab some food and get Henley some clothes and shoes." Dean got up heading back towards the main entrance.

"I want to be out of here in five minutes, Cass can you take her to the car?"

Castiel nodded gesturing for me to follow him. I did so cautiously grabbing a small ancient looking knife displayed on one of the shelfs. I tucked it into my waistband discreetly as I followed him into a walkway that branched off into a raised room. Castiel walked up the stairs before turning on the lights. I followed him up before stopping dead in my tracks. I couldn't believe it was still there.

"No way, that's my car." I peered over it, running my hand over the familiar arch. It gave off a comforting feeling of timelessness. It was like me in that respect, the rest of the world had grown old while I had remained the same.

"Dean's car." Castiel corrected. I turned my head towards him glaring.

"My car, I'm the eldest despite what Dean likes to think. Then again, he's always had an unnatural obsession with it. Used to call it his baby girl."

"Still do." Dean's gruff voice rang out from below the stairs. He walked up with one arm filled with travel food and the other with my mystery outfit. He then tossed the clothes at me and dumped the shoes near to my feet.

"I couldn't anything that would fit you properly. We'll have to stop by a store after finding Sam. This should do for now."

"These are girl's clothes." I stated confused.

"Yeah, and you're a girl."

"No, I mean where did you get them?"

"They were Charlie's."

"She your girlfriend?" I asked, of course Dean and Sam would be in relationships at this point in their lives, Dean just hadn't eluded to it before.

"No… she's gone now." He said sombrely, I nodded sensing he wanted to leave the subject. I motioned with my finger for them to turn around. Dean nodded turning before noticing Castiel looking confused. Dean roughly turned him away. I quickly changed into the pink flannel top and jeans. I then grabbed the pair of sneakers Dean dropped to the floor sliding them on quickly.

"Done." The two turned around Dean passed Cass the food before heading over to open the car.

"You got the keys?" I asked. He rolled his eyes as if to say _of course I have the keys._ Just as he got it out of his pocket I yanked them away.

"I'm driving," I stated opening up the car door just as Dean slammed it closed again.

"Like hell you are."

"Come on Dean, I'm sixteen, I have my licence."

"Which expired twenty years ago."

"So, like you've driven with a licence this entire time."

"Then what happens when we get pulled over. I'm sorry I was speeding Mr. Officer here's my ID that shows I'm thirteen going on thirty something."

"I won't get pulled over and if I do I'll just flash him a nice smile. I'm sure he'd prefer me over your ugly mug."

"You are not driving."

"You can't boss me Dean, you're not my father."

"Well I'm old enough to be. This is my car."

"You're wasting time right now, do you want to save Sammy or keep arguing with me. Because I'm leaving this garage at the wheel either way. Now get in the car." I said defiantly as Dean begrudgingly let go. I quickly sat down in the Driver's seat pulling up the chair and turning on the engine. Dean slid in beside me and Castiel silently got into the back.

"Bet you wish right now that I stayed dead." I grinned like the asshole I was. Dean grumbled muttering something under his breath as I turned on the ignition. Dean pulled out the mixtape box from under the seat. It looked like it had seen better days, I quickly snatched that too.

"Your reflexes are terrible, you must be getting old." I snorted trying to find my favourite album.

"No way am I spending the car ride listening to one of your grange rock, punk pop, emo loving mixtapes."

"Shut your cake hole Dean, just because you still live in the 1980's doesn't mean the rest of us have to."

"Says the girl from the better half of the nineties." Better half? _What happened to the rest of it?_ At first glance it looked like all the original cassettes were there, but after looking through it a couple key ones were missing.

"Where's my Nirvana tapes?" I looked up at Dean accusingly.

"In a 1997 motel dumpster along with Green Day and Jawbreaker." I glowered at him biting back a comment. I had to focus on the job at hand. Help Dean get future-Sammy, then go back home away from this crazy nightmare.

I grabbed the next best album I could find and put in a little BTO, then put the car into drive.


End file.
